In gas turbine engines, vanes may be stationary airfoils placed between rotating airfoils and coupled to a stator. For example, a mid-turbine frame stator may be disposed between a high-pressure turbine and low-pressure turbine. The stator may be subject to high temperatures and stresses. Additionally, the stator may expand or contract slightly with thermal expansion or be subject to engine vibration. As a result, fasteners coupling the stator to a casing may wear and require replacement. Replacement or repair may be carried out by way of extensive disassembly of or removal of the gas turbine engine from an aircraft.